


Drop in

by sacreligiousguy



Series: 高中生AU [1]
Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, 高中生
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26945299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacreligiousguy/pseuds/sacreligiousguy
Summary: 高一Eddy x 高二Brett
Relationships: Breddy - Relationship, Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Series: 高中生AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966234
Kudos: 9





	Drop in

**Author's Note:**

> 先說一下設定：  
> 🎻 兩人皆念音樂班  
> 🎻 時間點是Eddy升上高中後的第一次期中考

Eddy沒想到的是，鄰近期中考的琴房會人滿為患、一房難求，他看了下琴房的租借登記簿，每間琴房的租借時間幾乎都是從放學開始到學校關門，根本沒有他可以插足的餘地，他只得尋找其他適合練琴的空間。

Eddy在校園內快步走著，他跑遍了所有能想到的適合練琴的地方，但不是有學長姐在那裡練琴吹奏，就是有情侶膩在那裡談情說愛。沒想到連找個練琴的地方都這麼難，他只是需要一個相對隱密但又有足夠空間能聽到自己琴音共鳴的地方，沒辦法，只能往更偏僻的地方找了。

最後他來到了實驗大樓，這棟建築位處校園的邊角位置，跟大門、教室的距離最為遙遠，平時就鮮少有學生會來這裡更不用說放學後，Eddy也只有在上實驗課時才會到這棟大樓來。

放學後所有教室都上鎖了，Eddy自然不可能溜進教室裡練琴，所以他便打算繞到大樓後方看看，沒記錯的話大樓跟圍牆中間是有小片空地可以練琴的，而且這裡又人煙稀少，正合他的意。

Eddy振奮了起來，快步往大樓後方走去，才走到一半便有樂聲傳進他的耳朵，是小提琴的聲音。難道連這種地方都有人捷足先登了！？

他放慢腳步前進，傳來的琴聲越發響亮，Eddy也越發驚訝，琴聲之優美、技巧之精湛已經遠超高中生的水準，這讓他更加好奇到底是什麼樣的人才能有如此高水準的拉奏。

Eddy停在大樓牆角處，他小心翼翼的探出頭......那是一位少年。他正側身拉琴，從Eddy的角度看不清他的臉，但這不妨礙悅耳的琴音傳來。

他一邊盯著少年一邊享受樂曲，少年的琴聲清澈無雜質，樂曲高亢處拉的鏗鏘有力，柔美處又溫柔似水，少年細長的手指於琴弦間翻飛，每一次揉弦都恰到好處，每一個撥奏都完美無缺，那是經過無數次練習才能得到的結果，而透過練習結出的果實現在交織出一篇篇動聽的樂章。

隨著拉琴的動作，少年漸漸轉過身，使Eddy可以看清他的臉，少年戴著副眼鏡，雙眼緊閉、神情專注，本該散在額頭上的瀏海正隨著拉琴的動作而擺動，表情也隨著樂曲的進展而不斷變化，時而緊皺眉頭、時而勾起嘴角......阿剛剛那個音滑掉了。

少年全身心投入演奏，音符與旋律環繞在他的周圍幻化成一道透明圍牆，阻隔了少年與外界的連結，也抵擋了外來的一切干擾，讓人難以接近。

分析完對方的演奏，Eddy閉上眼慢慢沉浸在美妙的樂曲中，享受音樂可是人生一大樂事，更不用說少年對樂曲的詮釋讓他欣賞不已。

直到音符的流動嘎然而止，Eddy才回過神來，他倏地睜開眼睛，看見少年正舉著琴看著自己，臉上沒什麼表情。他嚇了一跳，再看看自己所處的位置，哪裡還在牆角範圍內，早就正大光明的站在少年面前了。

Eddy不知所措了起來，他不是有意要打擾對方的，看著眼前的少年慢慢放下琴並朝他走近了幾步，他開始緊張且有些害怕，手心也開始冒汗。

他會不會怪我打斷他的練習？肯定會吧......那麼棒的演奏被打斷任誰都會不高興吧......怎麼辦......道歉的話他會接受嗎？

「......」Eddy想開口道歉，但卻緊張的發不出聲音，甚至連正視對方都做不到。

對方在他的幾步外站定，看著Eddy一臉欲言又止的表情決定由自己先開頭，

「哈囉，有什麼事嗎？」

開始西沉的陽光變的暖黃，灑在少年原本自信的臉上使其增添了一抹柔和。聽見對面傳來的溫和嗓音，Eddy才抬起眼，看見對方鏡片下微眯的眼睛以及些微勾起的淡淡微笑，那不是要責備人的表情。

Eddy漸漸放下心來，因為緊張而快速跳動的心跳也恢復到它應有的速度。

夕陽斜射下，他看見原先圍繞在少年身邊讓人難以接近的透明圍牆逐漸崩塌消散，站在那裡的不是什麼孤高的獨奏家，而是另一個與Eddy身高相仿的少年。

「嗯？」

看Eddy毫無反應，少年笑意加深又朝他示意了一下。

心跳漏了一拍。

「！我......」

那一天，少年墜入了愛河。  
只是他仍未知曉。


End file.
